


Greatest demon

by Saltyshimarex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby Natsu, BoyxBoy, E.N.D, Gray loves Natsu, M/M, im doing this instead schoolwork, im failing math lowkey, lucy loves natsu but he dont love her, may add some smut in idk, no im joking, no poor lucy shes annoying, this is my first story so chilllllll, this is prob gonna be so bad, zeref loves his lil' bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimarex/pseuds/Saltyshimarex
Summary: “Wait what did he say??” Gray yelled when he pushed lucy from in front of him to look at the smaller Natsu.  “He said his name was ennard.” the older Natsu said before the kid got to reply “right mini-me?” he looked down to glare at the kid, mentally telling him to say yes or he’d be in trouble. The younger of the four instantly saw the look on his face and jumped “yes, that’s what I said!” he shakily said to a glaring Gray. Gray sighs “who am I kidding? As if Natsu could be e.n.d besides, e.n.d is trapped in a book and Natsu is right here so it wouldn’t be possible…..so who is this ennard guy then? And how does he look just like Natsu?? None of this is making any sense…”  “well if that is cleared up maybe we should go look for this ‘ennard’ guy then, and go back to Magnolia” Lucy said, currently strangeling happy because he was constantly insisting she was in ‘loveeeeee’ with Natsu.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"My full name is..."

NO!

"zeref dragneel...."

the words hit me like an un-controlled train

the black wizard, zeref...HE _**can't**_ be my brother!!!! he _ **kills** _people!!!! that's why he is called the black wizard! he's nothing like me!

"400 years ago, my younger brother Natsu dragneel was killed by dragons. I spent years trying to bring him back. so many times I was told that bringing someone back from the dead was impossible and against the laws...I ignored that fact and I had a curse put on me. the curse of immortality. and death..."

immortality??? death?

I may be an idiot (according to lucy) but I know that immortality means you can't die......right?

"I'm sure you are thinking that since I'm immortal, I can't die.  
  


That's exactly what I was thinking.

"the more I love....the more death surrounds me" 

"soo over the past 300 years I spent my time creating demons that could kill me. and of course, they all failed, well except for one. I'm sure you know this one since he is important to your friend gray fullbuster and your dragon told you to capture the book.."

how does he know about igneel?

  
  
"natsu, do you even know what E.N.D stands for?"

after so long I finally regained the ability to talk.

"n-no"

little did I know a blue furry friend was watching from afar...


	2. Baby- WHO?!

"woo, I'm beat! I could eat a whole forest fire right about now! aye, what do you say happy? wanna have a good ole best friend eating contest?!"

The young pink-haired fire wizard threw his hands In the air and moved his gaze to his flying blue exceed.

"I would Natsu but I really have been craving fish for the last couple of days! plus I can't eat fire" he replied back.

"Oops sorry, I forgot! how about a fish-eating contest?!"

"aye! now your talking! wait will it be raw?!"

"ew-"

"would you two please shut up!?" Lucy Heartfilia had said to the two while she was crouching down near some bushes seeming to be listening to something. Natsu, happy, erza, and gray all surrounded the blond bimbo. there was some slight shuffling in the bushes when all of a sudden a pink-haired figure flew out of the bushes.

"STAY BACK! I HAVE A HUGE STICK AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" a tan small boy- about four years old, had jumped out the bushes his pink messy locks sprawled out all along he head looking like a **HOT _MESS_. **The boy wasn't kidding about that stick though, it looked like it could kill someone just by touching it.

and the worst part......

_** he was naked ** _

"WOAH!" lucy had instantly jumped back not really wanting to be impaled.

he kept waving the stick at them, warning them to stay back when it was suddenly burned off.

Natsu had picked the kid up and grabbed some of happy's clothes and put them on the four-year-old. Of course, they barely fit the child but hey had nothing else.

"Okay who are you and what's with the stick?"

"aw man" the kid had shouted, very mad now 

"I WANTED TO SHOW THAT TO MY BIG BROTHER!"

"answer my question and ill find you a new stick," Natsu said eating a random mushroom.

"where did you get that-' gray had started a sentence but erza had cut in 

"that kid looks exactly like Natsu" 

"yeah now that you mention it, really does look like a younger version of him"

"well duh! that's because I _am_ Natsu!"

Natsu- the adult Natsu- had gasped and he picks up the younger version of himself and started laughing like an idiot "WOW ITS BABY ME! THIS IS SO COOL!"

"IM NOT A BABY IM NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

lucy grabs the child and she hits adult natsu in the head

"arent you gonna wonder why there was a random child with your exact name!?"

"woah we have the same name? so your saying I'm you? woah i got ugly....." 

"HEY!"

gray stiffens out a snort.

"so then.....who was that random guy I just saw? he looked like you but he's magic power was INTENSE and he said his name was-"

adult Natsu had already figured out what he was going to say so he stopped him before he continued.

"we can talk to our master when we get back I have some questions to ask him" he had said gulping the rest of the mushrooms"

"wait i think I would like to hear what this fellow baby natsu is talking about" 

"oh his name was E.N.D"


	3. Hmm...

“Wait what did he say??”  _ Gray yelled when he pushed lucy from in front of him to look at the smaller Natsu.  _ “He said his name was ennard.”  _ the older Natsu said before the kid got to reply  _ “right mini-me?”  _ he looked down to glare at the kid, mentally telling him to say yes or he’d be in trouble. The younger of the four instantly saw the look on his face and jumped  _ “yes, that’s what I said!”  _ he shakily said to a glaring Gray. Gray sighs “who am I kidding? As if  _ **_Natsu_ ** _ could be e.n.d besides, e.n.d is trapped in a book and Natsu is right here so it wouldn’t be possible…..so who is this ennard guy then? And how does he look just like Natsu?? None of this is making any sense…”  _ “well if that is cleared up maybe we should go look for this ‘ennard’ guy then, and go back to  Magnolia”  _ Lucy said, currently strangeling happy because he was constantly insisting she was in ‘loveeeeee’ with Natsu. _

__ “Lucy is right, this ennard guy sounds very important at the moment, and I’m interested to know what ties he has to this child and Natsu, He could be a threat!” Erza said,  _ her hands on her hips as if she were a boss or something  _ “but we dont have enough food, a-and its almost night time!”  _ Natsu was trying his hardest to convince them to go back to the guild, they couldn’t find out about him being e.n.d and zeref being his brother! They just couldn’t...he’d lose his friends...his guild...and most of all Gray would hate him. He just  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ have that it was too much of a pain to think about _

“Yes, I guess that is an issue….child, how far did you say this ‘ennard’ was?”  _ Erza said to the mini Natsu before she started fiddling with her scarlet hair  _ “about a two days walk, but only 7 hours if you were on a train”  _ he replied, smartly which took them all by surprise  _ “hey flame brain, why is the baby version of you a lot smarter then the adult version?”  _ gray snorted while laughing”  _ “shut up ice princess! It’s not funny! You sound like a goblin!!”  _ Natsu yelled back at him, his fist lighting with nice sized-flames.  _

“A  _ goblin?! _ You’re so childish Natsu!”  _ he continued to laugh until his laughter was stopped by one of Erza’s death glares to both of him and the ‘pink-haired idiot’  _ “ **gray and Natsu, I would like it if you two did not fight around the child!”** _ she started reaching for her sword and both the boys immediately hugged each other, passing the others head like scared idiots  _ ‘y-yes ma’am!!!”  _ they yelled. “Idiots…” lucy rolled her eyes. _

  
  


_ Later in magnolia  _

  
  


“What?!”  _ Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs, confused at what one of his best wizards were telling him _ “there is a minor Natsu?? And he saw someone else that looked exactly like the Natsu we have right now?”  _ he asked, still very confused to it all and all erza could do is nod, honestly not knowing what to say except.  _ “The boy is currently with sabertooth. Guild master sting took him..something about wanting to teach him ‘the way of the wizard’ or something”  _ she said in a sort of annoyed tone, gray and Natsu took off to god knows where and won’t tell anyone where they went so that was the thing that pissed her off the most, Natsu didn’t even  _ **_think_ ** _ about taking care of his younger self! He just ran off with gray as usual. Even lucy didn’t know where the two went to, they always seemed to run off and not return for a couple of hours. One time gray and Natsu went on a mission together and stayed late an extra day to ‘sightsee’. Erza would ask happy since he’s his best friend but she tried that and he didn’t know jack squat!!  _ “You may leave until I figure out what to do,”  _ he said, walking back to his chair. _

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile with Gray and Natsu _

  
  


_ Both of the boys were currently making out behind a huge oak tree deep in the forest.  _ “N-ngh gray n-not there~ mmph”  _ Natsu was always very vocal when it came to sex. Gray could confirm it, he took Natsu’s virginity and Natsu took him, the two felt like soul mates and were actually very close when they were alone. They only kept up the ‘rival’ act because they both knew the rest of the guild would think they were weird since they were both guys and all. They would both rather keeping it secret, besides gray also knew she had a big crush on Natsu and if word got out that they were dating he had a  _ _ very _ _ strong feeling she’d to try and take Natsu away from him and gray couldn’t let that happen.  _

_ The ‘she’ gray was talking about was  _ _ Lucy Heartfilia. _

_ Natsu was his and only his no matter what anyone said. It was already enough Natsu was always hanging around sting and lucy but to have them try and take him away??? That action couldn’t be forgiven. At. All. _

_Natsu sadly pulled away, deciding it was time to go back to the guild._ “We should go back before they start looking for us gray,” _he said, trying to pull away but gray wouldn’t let him, he wanted to kiss him forever with no interruptions._ “I dont want to leave Natsu, come one let’s stay a bit longer~” _gray protested, still not letting Natsu move from his tight hold against the tree._ “Heyyyy Natsu!!!” _both boys jumped and turned to see who had called Natsu’s name. It was_ _Sting Eucliffe? Where had he come from???_ ”oh hey sting! Er- where is mini-me?” _Natsu had asked before the kid had come from behind sting and looked like he was trying to do a spell._ “Aw man, it still isn’t working….maybe I’m not cut out to be a wizard…” _he said all sadly._

“Hey, dont say that, you can be the best wizard ever if you just try! Why I bet you could become even better than me when you get older!!”  _ sting encouraged the boy  _ _ “does he honestly think that will make the boy feel better-?” gray thought, thinking about just cheering up the younger version of his boyfriend until the kid jumped up  _ “hey you’re right! Wow master sting you really are the coolest!!”  _ he announced  _ “ma- master sting? HEY DONT GO-”  _ Natsu was about to start yelling at sting until the boy started talking.  _ ”hey you know master sting….you sound like my big brother! He’s tall and he has black hair, kinda mopy but he’s really fun when you get to know him!!”  _ the boy had baffled all of them  _ “brother??? Natsu doesn’t have a brother”  _ sting thinks he gave the kid a little too much candy...  _ “I do! I saw him last week but he was a bit sad, and that was when I was teleported from my house with mama and papa here. It’s kinda strange...I miss Mama and papa….master sting? where are mama and papa?”  _ sting and gray instantly looked at Natsu giving him the ‘mind explaining this’ look. Natsu had just decided to act like he didn’t know anything about having a brother.  _ “We have a brother…?”  _ he looked at the smaller him with a dumb happy-go-lucky look  _ “OH THATS SO COOL, SO TELL ME MORE!!”  _ he yelled, dragging smaller him away. _


	4. Hmm...

“Wait what did he say??”  _ Gray yelled when he pushed lucy from in front of him to look at the smaller Natsu.  _ “He said his name was ennard.”  _ the older Natsu said before the kid got to reply  _ “right mini-me?”  _ he looked down to glare at the kid, mentally telling him to say yes or he’d be in trouble. The younger of the four instantly saw the look on his face and jumped  _ “yes, that’s what I said!”  _ he shakily said to a glaring Gray. Gray sighs “who am I kidding? As if  _ **_Natsu_ ** _ could be e.n.d besides, e.n.d is trapped in a book and Natsu is right here so it wouldn’t be possible…..so who is this ennard guy then? And how does he look just like Natsu?? None of this is making any sense…”  _ “well if that is cleared up maybe we should go look for this ‘ennard’ guy then, and go back to  Magnolia”  _ Lucy said, currently strangeling happy because he was constantly insisting she was in ‘loveeeeee’ with Natsu. _

__ “Lucy is right, this ennard guy sounds very important at the moment, and I’m interested to know what ties he has to this child and Natsu, He could be a threat!” Erza said,  _ her hands on her hips as if she were a boss or something  _ “but we dont have enough food, a-and its almost night time!”  _ Natsu was trying his hardest to convince them to go back to the guild, they couldn’t find out about him being e.n.d and zeref being his brother! They just couldn’t...he’d lose his friends...his guild...and most of all Gray would hate him. He just  _ **_couldn’t_ ** _ have that it was too much of a pain to think about _

“Yes, I guess that is an issue….child, how far did you say this ‘ennard’ was?”  _ Erza said to the mini Natsu before she started fiddling with her scarlet hair  _ “about a two days walk, but only 7 hours if you were on a train”  _ he replied, smartly which took them all by surprise  _ “hey flame brain, why is the baby version of you a lot smarter then the adult version?”  _ gray snorted while laughing”  _ “shut up ice princess! It’s not funny! You sound like a goblin!!”  _ Natsu yelled back at him, his fist lighting with nice sized-flames.  _

“A  _ goblin?! _ You’re so childish Natsu!”  _ he continued to laugh until his laughter was stopped by one of Erza’s death glares to both of him and the ‘pink-haired idiot’  _ “ **gray and Natsu, I would like it if you two did not fight around the child!”** _ she started reaching for her sword and both the boys immediately hugged each other, passing the others head like scared idiots  _ ‘y-yes ma’am!!!”  _ they yelled. “Idiots…” lucy rolled her eyes. _

  
  


_ Later in magnolia  _

  
  


“What?!”  _ Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs, confused at what one of his best wizards were telling him _ “there is a minor Natsu?? And he saw someone else that looked exactly like the Natsu we have right now?”  _ he asked, still very confused to it all and all erza could do is nod, honestly not knowing what to say except.  _ “The boy is currently with sabertooth. Guild master sting took him..something about wanting to teach him ‘the way of the wizard’ or something”  _ she said in a sort of annoyed tone, gray and Natsu took off to god knows where and won’t tell anyone where they went so that was the thing that pissed her off the most, Natsu didn’t even  _ **_think_ ** _ about taking care of his younger self! He just ran off with gray as usual. Even lucy didn’t know where the two went to, they always seemed to run off and not return for a couple of hours. One time gray and Natsu went on a mission together and stayed late an extra day to ‘sightsee’. Erza would ask happy since he’s his best friend but she tried that and he didn’t know jack squat!!  _ “You may leave until I figure out what to do,”  _ he said, walking back to his chair. _

  
  
  


_ Meanwhile with Gray and Natsu _

  
  


_ Both of the boys were currently making out behind a huge oak tree deep in the forest.  _ “N-ngh gray n-not there~ mmph”  _ Natsu was always very vocal when it came to sex. Gray could confirm it, he took Natsu’s virginity and Natsu took him, the two felt like soul mates and were actually very close when they were alone. They only kept up the ‘rival’ act because they both knew the rest of the guild would think they were weird since they were both guys and all. They would both rather keeping it secret, besides gray also knew she had a big crush on Natsu and if word got out that they were dating he had a  _ _ very _ _ strong feeling she’d to try and take Natsu away from him and gray couldn’t let that happen.  _

_ The ‘she’ gray was talking about was  _ _ Lucy Heartfilia. _

_ Natsu was his and only his no matter what anyone said. It was already enough Natsu was always hanging around sting and lucy but to have them try and take him away??? That action couldn’t be forgiven. At. All. _

_Natsu sadly pulled away, deciding it was time to go back to the guild._ “We should go back before they start looking for us gray,” _he said, trying to pull away but gray wouldn’t let him, he wanted to kiss him forever with no interruptions._ “I dont want to leave Natsu, come one let’s stay a bit longer~” _gray protested, still not letting Natsu move from his tight hold against the tree._ “Heyyyy Natsu!!!” _both boys jumped and turned to see who had called Natsu’s name. It was_ _Sting Eucliffe? Where had he come from???_ ”oh hey sting! Er- where is mini-me?” _Natsu had asked before the kid had come from behind sting and looked like he was trying to do a spell._ “Aw man, it still isn’t working….maybe I’m not cut out to be a wizard…” _he said all sadly._

“Hey, dont say that, you can be the best wizard ever if you just try! Why I bet you could become even better than me when you get older!!”  _ sting encouraged the boy  _ _ “does he honestly think that will make the boy feel better-?” gray thought, thinking about just cheering up the younger version of his boyfriend until the kid jumped up  _ “hey you’re right! Wow master sting you really are the coolest!!”  _ he announced  _ “ma- master sting? HEY DONT GO-”  _ Natsu was about to start yelling at sting until the boy started talking.  _ ”hey you know master sting….you sound like my big brother! He’s tall and he has black hair, kinda mopy but he’s really fun when you get to know him!!”  _ the boy had baffled all of them  _ “brother??? Natsu doesn’t have a brother”  _ sting thinks he gave the kid a little too much candy...  _ “I do! I saw him last week but he was a bit sad, and that was when I was teleported from my house with mama and papa here. It’s kinda strange...I miss Mama and papa….master sting? where are mama and papa?”  _ sting and gray instantly looked at Natsu giving him the ‘mind explaining this’ look. Natsu had just decided to act like he didn’t know anything about having a brother.  _ “We have a brother…?”  _ he looked at the smaller him with a dumb happy-go-lucky look  _ “OH THATS SO COOL, SO TELL ME MORE!!”  _ he yelled, dragging smaller him away. _


End file.
